


Wish You Were Here, Dr. Grissom

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Ars Paradoxica (Podcast)
Genre: Song fic, Wish you were here, pink floyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Song fic, Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd because it makes me think of Anthony in the Blackroom





	Wish You Were Here, Dr. Grissom

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain._   
_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

Anthony Partridge sat in the Blackroom, thinking of all the times Helen had smiled, even when he said he was coming home late or was sorry that couldn't make it to dinner again...

_Do you think you can tell?_

_Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_

All those superiors he had trusted, knowing his technology would be put into the right hands...now he was here.

_Hot ashes for trees?_   
_Hot air for a cool breeze?_   
_Cold comfort for change?_

_Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

His small part in this huge war that Helen had so strongly objected to. Now he was in the spotlight, working for a government agency that branched on for decades, but he was stuck outside of all of it.

Sally Grissom...

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

Her voice, he was so happy to hear her voice. She was so happy too, so incredibly happy...

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_   
_Running over the same old ground._

Solutions, how to get him out of there, he worked tirelessly, knowing Sally was working too.

_What have we found?_   
_The same old fears._

ODAR said that he couldn't, Sally said that he shouldn't, but he needed to get out, needed to leave, needed to be in the same room as someone, anyone else at all...

_Wish you were here._


End file.
